


The rooftop and the moon.

by florgi



Category: One Direction (Band), oliviana - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oliviana, Romance, Rooftop scene, basically one of my headcanons about how they met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana would have sworn her heart stopped beating for a while.</p><p>It was her.</p><p>A few steps away from her. Steps that she promptly walked before freezing right beside Olivia.</p><p>She was taller than what Diana had pictured. And way more beautiful than what Skype and silly selfies shared through snapchat could portray. Her caramel skin was shining under the moonlight and her eyes… God, her eyes. Brown and beautiful, big and shiny and so very very Olivia. And they were looking right back at her.</p><p>(Or, the one where they are internet friends (or maybe more) and Olivia flies to the States to meet Diana)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rooftop and the moon.

Olivia didn’t want to accept it, but she was nervous. She was so damn scared. Her head was slowly being filled with all the questioning voices of her parents and friends back home. But it was too late to back down now. Impossibly late for her had already taken the plane to the United States and spent two full weeks coach surfing from one internet’s friend home to another. Argentina and her world seemed like a distant memory, almost a dream, a product of her imagination… Only that this imagination had a very real mother who asked to be informed of her well-being every eight hours. Olivia couldn’t quite blame her, she had been too reckless but wouldn’t do things any differently.

Besides, there was something more important, something monumental on her horizon and she  was not going to let her mother's fears to keep her back from reaching it.

She was going to meet Diana. Finally.

\--

Diana checked the time on her phone and smiled politely at the guy who was shamelessly flirting with her. She muttered some vague excuse that sound incredibly fake even to her eyes and made her way through the people in the living room turned into dance floor.  It took her several minutes to reach the front door even knowing the department of her friend Georgia by heart.

Once in the desolated hallway Diana became aware of her heart racing in her chest and her hands slightly shaking deep in her jacket’s pocket. She tucked a few strands of her blond hair behind her ears and suddenly felt uncomfortable with her appearance. Her hair, her clothes, her face were the make up had probably melted away. She stopped in her tracks just in front of the opening doors of the elevator.

The wild idea of going back to the party and forgetting everything about it came to her mind for a second but Diana threw it away instantly. It was Olivia. She was going to meet her, finally meet her. After so many texts and tumblr messages, after so many skype calls and face times. They were going to physically meet. They were going to get to hold each other. They were (Diana prayed) going to kiss.

Taking deep breaths Diana took the stairs, if only to give herself a bit more time to calm down.

\--

She wasn’t freaking out. Not in the slightest. She was just fucking freezing and Diana was fifteen minutes late and maybe, just maybe she was, indeed, a bit freaked out. Olivia leaned her body in the railing, focusing her eyes on the clear night sky trying to ignore the quiet street seven floors down her feet.  The moon wasn’t full but it didn’t look like the Cheshire Cat’s smile either, that was her favourite phase of the moon. It was somewhere in between, a half full moon. There were some tiny stars shining around it. They looked almost shy compared to the brightness of the moon itself and the lights of the buildings below them.

Olivia was a lover of the sky and the space. She had several Astrology and Astronomy books stored in her bookshelf back home and still regretted not bringing a portable telescope with her to the States.

She was so captivated by her observation that she didn’t listen to someone getting to the rooftop and walking to her.

\--

Diana’s heart beat painfully fast against her ribcage.

She hadn’t noticed it was so cold outside, not until she stepped into the fresh air and the freezing wind blew her hair. She could feel it even with her jacket on. But her mind wasn’t paying attention to any of this. All her attention was focused on the lean frame of the short haired girl looking at the sky right on the other side of the rooftop.

Diana would have sworn her heart stopped beating for a while.

It was her.

A few steps away from her. Steps that she promptly walked before freezing right beside Olivia.

She was taller than what Diana had pictured. And way more beautiful than what Skype and silly selfies shared through snapchat could portray. Her caramel skin was shining under the moonlight and her eyes… God, her eyes. Brown and beautiful, big and shiny and so very very Olivia. And they were looking right back at her.

“Oh… Hey.”

\--

For a split second Olivia’s mind collapsed and her brain stopped working and suddenly she was in an island surrounded by a sea of concepts and ideas that could no longer be understood.

One second she was staring at the beautiful sky, the following she found the beautiful Diana staring at her like _she_ was the sky.

Her brain forgot for a while she could speak English as fluently as a native speaker and panicked over the language barrier suddenly separating her from the beautiful woman right in front of her.

Then she remembered she already knew her. A big smile spread in her face.

A tentative hand hold Diana’s left one and squeezed it a little.

She was actually, really there.

“Hi Di, I’m Olivia.” The petite blonde smiled and something inside Olivia’s chest warmed. “Nice to finally meet you”

“I will kill Georgie, she didn’t tell me you were this much taller than me”

The answer startled Olivia a few seconds but when she put everything together she laughed loudly and couldn’t help herself from hugging Diana. Luckily for her the other girl hugged her back just as tightly and buried her face in the crook of her neck. It was true, she was a few inches shorter than her. Just the perfect size for cuddling.

“You’re perfect” Olivia breathed in the scent of her hair and hugged her even tighter. “You’re here”

“I am. And you’re here too. You’re here.” The pressure around her waist grew just a little before Diana pulled away enough to stand on her tip-toes and kiss her lips lightly.

\--

They looked at each other for a long moment. Her eyes were looking at each other directly for the first time but their souls were only reuniting, of that Diana was sure. There was nothing that felt more like home than the arms of Olivia around her shoulders and the warmth of her body pressed right next to her.

They were meeting for the first time but they already knew each other so deep and in so many ways that it didn’t feel like a first encounter at all.

Diana chuckled and so did Olivia.

Before they knew it they were both laughing in each other’s arms, they stomachs hurting a little and their eyes tearing a little too.

Diana felt Olivia’s hands cradling her face and closed her eyes waiting for the kiss she had been waiting for for so long.

It was like the space exploding behind her closed her eyes. Every star and every moon of the solar system, every galaxy and every nebulae in the universe shining bright behind her eyelids and bursting with her electricity through her body. Lighting every single cell of her body on fire. She was breathless almost instantly, her ears ringing and a smile creeping to her lips even while they were still kissing.

It was Olivia filling her existence and making her reborn again. The whole universe being created inside of her skull and expanding infinitely through her body infecting everything with the love for the woman kissing her fearlessly.

“I love you” She managed to stutter between kisses and wandering hands, the cold long forgotten. The rooftop turned into their private wonderland.

“Love you more, Di”

And the was moon shining just for them with a smile wider than the Cheshire Cat’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> My tumblr is messisalarrie, twitter just the same.  
> Thanks for reading xxx


End file.
